Displacement
by Taima
Summary: Being the new kid is tough at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, especially when no one wants to believe that you really have any powers... Ch. 4 is up- 5 is pending
1. Displacement

Disclaimer: X-men and all trademarked characters, places, etc within the Marvel Universe are property and copyright Marvel Enterprises Inc. And any use of the characters and other trademarked and pre-established storylines are not a challenge to the original owners and are used without permission. Don't sue me, I have no money. ;p   
  
Author's Notes: I'm trying to figure out what Marie's handle should be, but more on her and the other boy will be written. This was an odd dream I had. o.0  
  
------------------------------  
  
Displacement by Taima  
  
Marie Ketsurui had only been at Xavier's School for under a month but she had already managed to make herself the focus of many of the instructors' attention. Marie was a quiet girl and she had made no effort to become a member of the student body, the adopted family. She had no friends within or without the school as far as anyone knew...  
  
"Why did you lie to me about going on the class field trip? You told me that you were now getting along with the others and you were trying to make friends now. Why would you lie to me about this Marie?" Jean looked over the girl with a hurt look in her eyes as she tried to reach into her mind as well.  
  
Marie was an odd one, her mind was so jumbled together and irradic. It was difficult to discern her thoughts from her memories. Jean believed that it had something to do with her power- not many people even knew what her power was. Professor X had said that it was similar to Kurt's but that still wasn't enough to satisfy her curiousity.   
  
Marie looked at Jean with a sad smile, knowing that the telepath couldn't even begin to understand her or her ability. The other students had started to say that she didn't really have any powers and she was just pretending somehow. The other students all had someone that they could go to for support, frindship, all had come from some sort of family but not Marie. She saw images of a family in every students room, be it other students or relatives of some sort. She didn't have anyone or anything. It was even rare for her to sleep in her assigned room at night- she had spent many nights alone on the roof of the mansion no matter what the weather was. She had isolated herself from everyone and anyone for so long, she didn't know how to let anyone else in. And here was this teacher trying to enter her life and her mind to better understand her. So far, only Professor X had managed to talk her into staying here.   
  
"Mrs. Summers... you don't understand. Please just try to trust me, I lied to you because I didn't want you to worry about me. I am invisible to the others because they chose not to see me. I am alone because I simply am." Marie spoke clearly as she turned to walk away and to her next class, she still had things to do today. Jean frowned at the girl's words, she had heard the thoughts of the others concerning the new student and se wasn't happy with the end result, so far none of the students trusted or wanted to get know Marie. Jean watched the girl walk away and she wanted to stop her and hold her close.. but as she reached for Marie the girl simply... disappeared.   
  
Professor Xavier had sensed the girl before she appeared in his office. Marie was a mystery that yearned to be solved. "Hello Marie, I take it that your talk with Mrs. Summers did not go well?"  
  
Marie smiled softly at the Professor, she had a certain fondness for the instructor. "She doesn't understand. The others don't even want to believe I have any powers what so ever. Professor, I really do not feel like I belong here."  
  
Xavier frowned at the girl's words, there was some truth in it, the others didn't understand but he knew Marie was also pushing everyone away. "Marie.. why won't you let yourself get close to them?"  
  
"Because, I am alone. And I will always be alone. I don't like the fact that I can displace myself but, I have a better understanding of what my power is." Marie took a seat in the empty chair beside the professor.  
  
"You're scared by the fact that you can teleport?"  
  
"There's more to it than the teleportation professor. I can do much more than teleport.. I can.." Marie stopped for a moment and stood up.. she started to float off the floor and she levatated up to the ceiling. "I can do this and.. I think I can do much more than this." Marie let herself land on the floor again before she retook her seat. "I think I can form a shield around myself... I don't know. I have been practicing at night but I still don't quite understand it all.."  
  
The professor looked at her oddly. The girl was getting more comfortable with her powers and he could sense that the tensions between her and the other students were rising. "Marie, please try to let someone in. You need to make friends, being alone through this is only going to make this harder for you."  
  
"Don't worry professor.. I will find my happiness but it will be alone in the darkness." Marie smiled again before she disappeared, leaving the professor to wonder what she was going to do next.  
  
Later that evening, Marie had decided to walk to her assigned room. She heard everyone talking as she walked through the crowded hallway, pushing past them all. A boy, taller than the others moved to block her way. "Hey, I heard you can displace people."  
  
"Please move out of my way."  
  
"Come on, show me what you got- Displace me." The boy egged Marie on, pushing her backwards into the others who caught Marie and pushed her back towards him. Marie looked at the boy for a moment and shook her head.  
  
"Stop being an idiot. I am not going to fight you or anyone else." She tried to push past him again and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Are you scared that everyone will see that you have no powers?"  
  
Marie stared at the boy and shook her head again. "Blantant abuse of your powers only shows others that you are weak and you need to prove that you something when you are really a pathetic loser. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room." Marie pushed the boy aside more successfully this time as she finally managed to go through the open door.   
  
The boy followed her into the room and grabbed her as he slammed the door shut behind him. "Let go of me." Marie's voice trembled, she had never been in this type of situation before.  
  
"Now it's just the two of us. Come on, let's make this fun." The boy's voice was soft and for a moment there was no words, no sounds other than their own breathing within the room. The stillness became a tangible thing and the weight of it threatened to flatten both of the occupants of the room. Marie closed her eyes, she felt something rising up within her. She heard those words again. 'Displace me.' The boy still held her in a bear hug as her breathing stopped.   
  
'Displace me.' The boy started to panic, the girl wasn't breathing now, and he let her go. What was he going to do if the instructors found out that he had knocked out another student again? Marie's body didn't fall, it disappeared. The boy stared in amazement. "Where did she go?" He stood dumbfounded as he stared at the spot where Marie had been.  
  
'Displace me..' Marie reappeared behind the boy, she was sitting on the ceiling now. What was she to do with this boy who had demanded that she exercise her power on him? All she wanted was for the boy to just go away and leave her alone. All she wanted was to be left alone.. and now... "Go away." Her eyes were on the boy as he turned to stare up at her. He started to say something but found himself thrown back through the door to the room and into the hallway.   
  
Marie landed on the floor again and she looked through the hole in the door at the bleeding boy in the hallway. She could hear somone shout for an instructor and she knew that she had to get away. "They'll leave me alone now.."  
  
To be continued.. 


	2. Forget Me Not

Disclaimer: X-men and all trademarked characters, places, etc within the Marvel Universe are property and copyright Marvel Enterprises Inc. And any use of the characters and other trademarked and pre-established storylines are not a challenge to the original owners and are used without permission. Don't sue me, I have no money. ;p   
  
Author's Notes: Taima, Garion and Sakura are my freeform X-Men RPG characters that exist within an alternate X-men universe with another Fanfiction.net author, Lauria.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Displacement Ch. 2: Forget-Me-Not - by Taima  
  
Doctor Taima Lo frowned as she looked over the now sleeping body of her son, Garion, who had decided to assault another student earlier on that evening. "Garion what am I going to do with you? You father is not going to be happy about this... " She sighed as she looked around the health room, his injuries weren't too bad, just some minor internal bleeding in addition to the minor external scrapes. But, Garion's healing factor had seen to those "superficial" wounds, he'd live if she didn't kill him first.  
  
Jean entered the Health Room, with a frown across her face. Taima didn't look over to Jean as she entered, "Smells like Witch Hazel.. Jeannie. Has anyone found Miss Marie Ketsurui yet?" Taima turned to face Jean.   
  
"Not yet Tammy. She hasn't stopped displacing herself yet so we can't get a fix on her location until she stops. Has Garion woken up yet?" Jean sighed as she pushed a strand of red hair out of her eyes.  
  
"He hasn't yet. Any idea what happened other than the fact that my son is an idiot?" Taima looked at her son again, he was in REM sleep so he wouldn't be waking up for a while now. She looked away from her son to a small potted plant that had started to wilt. "Oh no.."  
  
Jean looked over at Taima as she examined the plant. "I guess whomever was supposed to water the plants today forgot about that one..." Jean watched Taima closely as the woman touched the plant and a small intrigcate vine tattoo appeared over the Taima's right cheek. "Out of curiousity, what do you associate Marie with?"  
  
"Marie?" Tammy smiled softly as the plant perked up and took on a healthier glow. "That girl.. she reminds me of.. forget-me- nots." She looked over to Jean as the tattoo faded from her cheek once more.   
  
"Why Forget-me-nots?" Jean looked at her curiously.  
  
"It's just a scent that she has, like you remind me of Witch Hazel, Logan reminds me of Daisies, and Scott reminds me of Skunk weed. It's hard to explain, but I feel that the plants represent the personality in some aspect. But, in Marie's case I think it's more because she is alone and that she doesn't want to be alone anymore, despite what she says."  
  
*********----------------------------************  
  
Marie found herself on the other side of Niagra Falls when she finally stopped to catch her breathe. The boy had scared her and she had scared herself. "Did I really do that? Did I really displace him?" She pressed up against the side of a pine tree as the cold water spray cooled her skin. "What am I going to do now?"   
  
From a distance, Sakura Lo watched Marie appear on the other side of the Falls. She had decided to visit the Falls on a whim, since the Academy was getting on her nerves. She had often wondered if her mother ever thought of her or what she was doing since their falling out but she figured that she would see if her mother would make an appearence if you caused some trouble. But this girl across the Falls had caught her interest... this girl had simply appeared, therefore, she was most likely a mutant and in theory- one of Charles Xavier's kids. Sakura smiled softly to herself, yes, this would be the perfect chance for her to recruit a new girl into the Academy and probably piss off her mom. "Heh, this is going to be fun."  
  
When Marie looked up again she noticed that someone was staring at her from across the Falls... it was odd but she could swear that the person was really looking directly at her without a pair of binoculars. But she could hear someone whispering something in her ear.. 'Hello there, who are you hiding from?'  
  
Marie blinked a bit, she knew she was alone but she could hear someone right beside her.   
  
"I'm not hiding... but you are hiding from me. Show yourself!"  
  
'Now now, no need to shut, I can hear you perfectly. And I am not hiding from you, you can see me just fine.' Marie looked back to the person on the other side of the Falls again, they were out of focus for Marie but she saw the person wave to her.   
  
"So that's you? How can you see me from over there?"  
  
'Such a silly question. How did you magically appear over there my dear?' The voice chuckled, and Marie could now tell that it was a woman's voice.. probably not that much older than her.  
  
"You're a mutant too?"  
  
'You say that word with such disdain, but yes. I am one of the enlightened.'  
  
"Stay away from me, there is no way I'm going back to the School..."  
  
'And what makes you think I want you to go back to Xavier's?'  
  
"You're not from the School?"  
  
'Well.. technically, I used to be.. but that was a long time ago. But if you'd like, I can help you understand your powers a little better.. unless of course you really want to go back..'  
  
Marie blinked a bit, did she want to go back to the School? She didn't answer the voice, she really didn't know what she wanted anymore. She thought that she really wanted to be left alone but yet.. she hadn't thought of leaving the school until now. She wondered aloud, "Isn't anyone trying to find me?"  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Choices

Disclaimer: X-men and all trademarked characters, places, etc within the Marvel Universe are property and copyright Marvel Enterprises Inc. And any use of the characters and other trademarked and pre-established storylines are not a challenge to the original owners and are used without permission. Don't sue me, I have no money. ;p   
  
Author's Notes: Suggested song for this chapter is: Avril Lavigne's "I'm With You". I had it stuck in my head as I wrote part of this.. (strangely enough while watching Anime) Although, I was listening to Evanescence when I wrote the bulk of this too. o.0;  
  
------------------------------  
  
Displacement Ch. 3: Choices- by Taima  
  
'No one is going to come get you. Haven't you figured that out yet?' Sakura was reaching into Marie's jumbled mind, trying to find out the reason why she was here and not at the school but she found herself getting lost in the maze that was Marie's mind. She frowned as she drew up a pile of mixed emotions and false perceptions within this girl's mind- it was like it had been encrypted and protected with firewalls... it'd take more time than she had to hack into this mind. She could see the girl questioning now whether or not she was going to retrieved, and she knew that Cerebro would let them know the whereabouts of this little flower.  
  
"NO... no.. they're going to come get me?" Marie rubbed her temples, it felt like someone was pressing hard against her brain. The question gnawed at her, would anyone want to come get her after what she did to that boy? "But.."  
  
'But what? Why would they want to come get you?' Sakura was grasping at straws again, she really had nothing to go on from her feeble attempt to read Marie's mind so she would have to resort to using more traditional methods. Hell, she might even have to make physical contact with this one.  
  
"I... don't know... I hurt another student... but that wasn't my fault. He demanded that I show him my powers and.. he grabbed me.. He asked for it. It wasn't my fault..." Marie stammered as she looked down, why did it hurt so much to think that no one would want her back? "They aren't going to come get me, are they?"  
  
'They just don't understand you. But I do, he provoked you- it is not your fault. Why don't you come with me?' That was the opening Sakura was waiting for, now she knew what happened and now all she had to do was move in for the proverbial kill.   
  
Marie wanted to cry, her heart hurt and she didn't understand why. She had been alone for so long, so why did it bother her now? She wanted someone, anyone to come from the School and take her home- but they probably hated her now. They won't come to get her now, perhaps the voice was right, they didn't understand her and would never will. Maybe it would be better if she went with this mysterious woman.  
  
Sakura smiled, she may not have been able to read the girl's mind but she could read her emotions. The girl was doubting now and with a little nudge, she'd win without a fight. 'It's okay, dearest. I'm here for you... and all you have to do is say that you'll come with me. You'll be safe and you'll be in a place where you will be understood, where you are wanted.'  
  
**********--------------------------------------------****************  
  
"We've located Marie, she is at Niagra Falls and she's not alone." Jean announced to the group of instructors who had been waiting for a location to retrieve Marie from.   
  
Taima stood with Logan, Kurt and Ororo in the main hallway of the School. She noticed that Jean didn't look at her when she mentioned the fact that Marie wasn't alone. "Jeannie, who's with Marie?" Taima felt a chill run down her spine, she already knew she wasn't going to like what Jean had to say.  
  
"It's Sakura, Tams. As far as we can tell, it's just Sakura there but if she's back in town there's a good chance that the others are with her on a 'field trip'." Jean frowned, the memory of what transpired between the mother and daughter 5 years ago was still a painful one. Neither had walked away without assistance and now Sakura was back...  
  
Taima felt a strong hand against her shoulder, she knew who's hand it was without looking, she knew his warmth too well. "I'm going then. Saku is most likely here to my make my life difficult and she probably has made contact with Marie.. We'd better hurry. Saku has a tendency to hurt people.." Logan shook his head, pulling his hand away from Taima's shoulder as he moved towards the door.   
  
"Come on Tammy, let's go get the kid. We don't got long." Logan looked back for a moment and locked eyes with Taima... Her eyes were so sad these days, but there was nothing he could do to help soothe the pain that she felt- there were just too many open wounds.  
  
***************--------------------------------------------*****************  
  
Sakura started to sense the change in the air pressure, they WERE coming and they were coming fast. Now she had no time for this, she had to act and act now.   
  
Marie sniffled, she still hadn't given the voice an answer yet. She just didn't know what to do. "Let me see you for who you are."  
  
Sakura shrugged to herself, she was almost out of time. Why not? She figured that she'd have to let her know as it was... She jumped up onto the top of the guiderail, it was slippery and now people were shouting.   
  
"Miss, please get down! It's dangerous there! You could fall!!"   
  
Sakura smirked, as she jumped down over the guiderail and down towards the rushing water of the Falls. She could just barely hear the shouting over the roar of the falls as her wings extended out of her back, a shimmering pair of blue faerie wings and she skimmed the surface of the water. She knew that the people couldn't see her now, the water's surface was reflected off of her wings and she was now the 'invisible' to them. 'You'll see me soon.' She loved flying but she didn't have time to enjoy this, she had to go and grab the girl and cause a commotion to distract the people coming to retrieve her...  
  
Marie shivered for a moment as she looked up towards the sky.. it had suddenly become overcast.. it looked like it was going to storm. She saw flashing lights on the other side of the Falls but she didn't understand why. The voice had quieted now, perhaps she had just imagined it all?   
  
"Hello there. Are you looking for someone?" The voice was louder now, Marie looked back down to the space in front of her and there was an eighteen year old Asian woman with piercing blue eyes and short red-brown hair grinning at her. The woman was wearing a short blue dress over black tights and black calf boots.. and she had a large pair of iradescent blue faerie wings coming out of her back. This woman didn't seem real to Marie.   
  
"Who.. who are you?" Marie inchd back away from the woman and found her back pressed against the bark of the tree she had been leaning against.   
  
The woman still grinned. "I'm the one who's going to take you to where you will be understood. Don't be scared, I'm like you." Sakura knew her mother and father would be here within seconds. Now she would have to face them. "Come on, we can go somewhere more private to talk and away from this storm. You don't want to get struck by lightning do you?" There was an urgency in Sakura's voice that Marie noticed.  
  
"NO. Stay away from me!" Marie stood up and slowly moved away from the tree, still facing Sakura.   
  
Sakura frowned, the girl was going to be difficult now. "Come on, I won't hurt you, just come with me and everything will be okay." Sakura moved to grab Marie's arm, but the girl moved away again.  
  
"STAY AWAY!!!" Marie shrieked and Sakura was throw back through the guardrail and into the Falls by an invisible force. She had heard a loud crack but the woman had disappeared and Marie was hyperventalting now.   
  
Sakura winced when her wings had made contact with the metal guardrail, it really hurt and her wings had been shredded for a moment before they had repaired themselves. But she shook her head and stood on the mist of the Falls for a moment to recollect herself, she hadn't expected that. And now, she had to play rough or else she'd be walking away with more than just a headache. "Okay girly, I'll play this your way."  
  
"I need to run..." Marie closed her eyes for a moment and tried to catch her breathe. And then she found herself frozen in place, her body felt funny.  
  
"You know, that really hurt. Luckily, I am a forgiving soul and I'll let that slide just this once." Sakura hopped down onto the ground in front of Marie from a cloud of mist. Marie's eyes widened in amazement. "How am I able to do this? That's simple my dear, you see... the human body is mostly made up of water and I can control and manipulate water. Cool right? But there's no time for fun and games, it seems that they are here to get you after all and that's no fun for me." Sakura ran her hand through her hair as she saw the team steadily approaching. She waved her hand towards the water of the Falls and a loud boom resounded like an explosion had been set off as a pillar of water rised up out of the Falls.   
  
"SAKURA! LET MARIE GO!" Taima yelled as she ran towards her daughter, the vine tattoo appearing on her face as she went. Logan ran a short distance behind her and Kurt had yet to show himself- he was waiting for Marie to be clear of Sakura's control before pulling her away.  
  
Sakura grinned again, physically grabbing Marie and pulling her towards the Falls with her as vines appeared up out of the ground around her feet. "I know this song and dance. Shouldn't you worry about all of those civilians on the other side of the Falls and what would happen to them if they were.. ah.. washed away?" She pulled back and up away from the vines as they reached up to pull her back to Earth, if they managed to get a hold of her this game would be over... she had to place herself over the water to avoid the reach of the vines.. It would take her mom some time to get the vines to reach that far. The pillar of water remained stationary for now, Sakura hadn't willed it to move yet. "So what will it be? Washed away and this student dead or everybody alive?"  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. Rescue

Disclaimer: X-men and all trademarked characters, places, etc within the Marvel Universe are property and copyright Marvel Enterprises Inc. And any use of the characters and other trademarked and pre-established storylines are not a challenge to the original owners and are used without permission. Don't sue me, I have no money. ;p   
  
Author's Notes: I will write more on Sakura and what happened between her parents at a future date. I'm also planning on explaining the relationship between her parents at some point as well. ^^;;;  
  
------------------------------  
  
Displacement Ch. 4: Rescue - by Taima  
  
Marie was only able to watch everything happening. She felt so helpless, this was all her fault and now innocent people were going to get hurt because of her. Sakura was walking on a cloud of mist again, this time pulling Marie along with her.   
  
"Mother, what will it be? Another repeat of what happened last time?" Sakura grinned, this was fun. She could see the pained look on her mother's face and the vines were still rapidly growing and trying to reach her body.  
  
Taima's eyes narrowed, she signalled someone that Sakura couldn't see. The wind picked up and the water pillar was engulfed in the winds.   
  
A sweat broke out over Sakura's body, she felt the stress on the water pillar she controled like it was her own body. She had the choice now to drop the pillar or burn out. "That's cheating! Where is Miss Monroe?" Sakura's eyes scanned the water's edge for where Storm could be, she spotted the woman far back behind the treeline.   
  
Sakura released her control over the water and it spun around in the tornado forming a water spout. She looked back towards her mother and Logan, still walking backwards and away from solid ground... she was over the water now. "You do realise that if you do anything to me, Marie is going to hit this water hard?"  
  
"Kid, stop talkin' and just hand her over. We're not in the mood to play." Logan growled at Sakura, still advancing towards her, now moving on the vines as they grew and expanded over the water.  
  
"That's cold Logan. I thought we were closer than that." Sakura frowned a bit but shrugged as a ball of water formed out of the mist around her and propelled itself at Logan. "Just like old times, right dad?"  
  
Logan ducked the water ball and it hit a tree near Taima hard, the trunk snapped in half and threaten to fall backwards onto Storm and Nightcrawler where they waited.   
  
Taima saw the tree fall and lifted her left hand up, a growth appeared where the trunk had broken and rapidly reknit itself, pulling the tree back together and upright once more. Taima was sweating now, this was a bit of a strain on her system and there was no sunlight to help things get better.   
  
Logan progressed forward towards Sakura again, the vines still continued to be stable bridge for him to walk on. Sakura laughed a bit, she was enjoying this. "Poor poor Tammy, having a hard time? If you're starting to wilt maybe you need some water."   
  
Taima's eyes widened, she knew what was coming and she quickly spoke into her headset, "Do it when she hits me!" There was a quick reply as Taima felt herself get bodyslammed back into the ground by a 100 lbs ball of water. The vine bridge she had been making for Logan started to retreat back into the ground where they had been rooted, and he jumped at Sakura with his claws extended....  
  
Everything happened so quickly, Marie had a hard time following what was happening and she felt the pressure on her body fade and she was falling down into the onslaught of the Falls.. and then she smelled sulpher and brimstone and felt a warmth envelop her and she was no longer at the Falls any more.   
  
At the Falls, Sakura felt Wolverine's claws go deep into her chest and she was gasping for air. She could no longer focus on anything except the pain that was ripping through her body and they both fell down towards the Falls. "Just like old times daddy.."   
  
Logan frowned as he retreated his claws and pushed himself away from Sakura. He felt himself get lifted up by a strong wind and he was on solid ground once more.   
  
Taima just laid on the ground, her eyes open as she stared up at the slowly dissipating clouds in the sky. "No..now it's sunny." The vine tattoo had disappeared from her cheek and she just... hurt. She saw the concerned faces of Ororo and Logan appear in her limited field of vision.  
  
"Taima, Marie's safe and Sakura is out of commission for now. You're going to be okay... we'll get you home and fixed up." Ororo's voice was soft and reassuring as Logan knelt down and gently picked Taima up.  
  
"You'll be okay Tammy." Logan voice was soft as well, and Taima smiled weakly, he was her strength. "You can sleep for now.. it's gonna be okay."   
  
Taima just nodded and closed her eyes, she let sleep claim her as she was hurriedly carried back to the car and rushed home. Her thoughts were on Marie and Sakura, now that Sakura had been humilated she would stop at nothing until she had taken Marie away.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
